Materials for functional layers based on PEDOT/PSS [poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene)/poly(styrene sulfonate)] or PANI (polyaniline/PSS) are known.
These materials yield functional layers in the form of thin films of the functional polymer concerned.
Heretofore, to produce a given functional layer it has been necessary to process a material specifically suited for that layer via application techniques such as spin coating, etc. Disadvantageously, especially in connection with the mass production of “disposable electronics” such as electronic bar chips, ID tags, etc., multiple functional polymers that have to be processed under different conditions have been used for components of this kind.